


Bright Lights

by PurplexParadise



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplexParadise/pseuds/PurplexParadise
Summary: A short One shot I wrote a while ago. Enjoy lovelies!





	Bright Lights

“… been traveling a lot in the past weeks. ’‘ 

I woke up to the humming sound of my husband’s voice in his torso. His warmth keeping me safe and sound. Me and the little fella in my belly. I remember the living room, sitting down with Jared and… I opened my eyes slowly. First thing I saw was his white shirt and bowtie still all dressed up from the event. He had his legs stretched on the coffee table watching the telly. He had his right arm around me holding me protectively to his chest. My legs were over his lap under a royal green blanket. I felt his left hand warming up my toes under the blanket and resting it on my belly. My big 34 weeks ballon of a belly. I didn’t move to meet his eyes letting him know I was awake. Instead, I closed my eyes again and enjoyed his voice.

” … Yes, you know… We did L.A. On the 18th, then flew to London for an event and then flew back here just last night. She’s probably all weird out on jet lag.. “

He was on the phone for a bit more before concluding the call. He stretched his arm and slid his hand under my shirt caressing my belly in circular motion. The baby kicked and moved around. 

” Hey… Steady now, handsome. Don’t want to wake mommy now, do we?“

The baby responded with more kicking hearing his daddy saying nonsense. Of course mommy is awake what are you talking about dad! It made me grin and moved up on his chest. 

Our eyes met and he gave me that sweet smile I fell for so long ago… 

” Oh! Hey.. “ he brushed my hair out of the way and gave me a quick morning kiss. Or evening was it? I replied with a smile and brushed my nose on his.

” Someone’s excited today. What did you feed him on the plane? Coffee and sugar? “ he grinned poking my belly making me laugh under his touch. 

” He’s just happy he didn’t get to eat his dad’s famous burnt vegan pancakes for breakfast! “ 

” Hey now! They weren’t THAT bad last time! “ 

He frowned and pout at my sudden outburst of laughter. I loved this dork so much it made my heart swell in pride, joy and warmth. He kissed my hand and I closed my eyes again to enjoy this perfect moment…


End file.
